Orpheline
by Siuan-Amyrlin
Summary: Née moldue, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, l'homme le plus recherché du Royaume-Uni. Elle doit mettre sa famille à l'abri. Peu importent les sacrifices.


**Coucou !**

**J'ai encore écrit cette fic sur un coup de tête : l'image de Hermione devant son miroir est apparue dans ma tête, mon imagination a fait le reste.^^ J'ai fait de mon mieux pour retranscrire les sentiments, mais je ne suis pas parfaite ! D'après un certain livre, la femme parfaite serait une con*****, donc tant mieux. xD Hermione reste l'un de mes personnages préférés, donc j'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible à sa personnalité, tout en montrant cette fragilité très présente dans le dernier tome, qui m'a toujours touchée. Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes bavardages !**

**Enjoy !**

Un soupir brisé par un sanglot à peine refoulé. Hermione Granger effleura de manière presque éthérée sa joue trop blanche. Sa peau pâle n'arborait plus les rougeurs d'une jeune fille en bonne santé : seuls de larges cernes violets soulignaient ces yeux noisette ternis par la peur et la résignation. Elle tenta de sourire à sa psyché, mais cette imitation joyeuse se transforma bien vite en grimace. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir éprouver une quelconque joie depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Depuis que Ron, Harry et elle s'étaient promis de combattre Voldemort ensemble, sacrifiant ce qui restait de leur adolescence sur l'autel du devoir. Cette année, celle qu'on surnommait Miss Je Sais Tout ne retournerait pas à Poudlard, ne se perdrait pas dans les rayons de la bibliothèque avec une excitation à peine contenue, ne rirait plus doucement en compagnie de ses amis dans la salle commune. Elle effleura le bois patiné des contours du miroir avec tendresse.

Il lui venait de sa grand-mère paternelle : sa mère ne savait pas où le mettre, et Hermione l'avait réclamé. La jeune sorcière ne se souvenait plus de la raison de ce désir, mais elle n'en avait cure : cet objet faisait partie de son ancienne vie. Une vie perdue dans les méandres des souvenirs, qui traînait derrière elle des odeurs de nostalgie douloureuse. Elle ramena une mèche derrière son oreille, et elle se perdit parmi ses consoeurs broussailleuses et désordonnées. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé ses cheveux : si elle n'était pas superficielle, elle avait tant de fois rêvé d'avoir la chevelure soyeuse de Lavande Brown ou de Parvati Patil. Ces espoirs d'adolescente lui paraissaient si lointains alors que, il y avait seulement quelques mois, elle se débattait avec des lotions capillaires sous le regard blasé de Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie, se préparant à une soirée chez Horace Slughorn. Confinée au sein de Poudlard protectrice, elle pouvait oublier la guerre une poignée de secondes, et se laisser envahir par la délicieuse sensation d'être une jeune fille normale.

Elle ferma les yeux, et verrouilla à double tour la porte des jours heureux. Elle n'avait plus le temps de soupirer après eux. Hermione avait fait le choix de l'amitié et du courage, elle n'avait pas le droit de le regretter.

_Elle avait onze ans : pas tout à fait adolescente, mais quittant peu à peu le doux monde de l'enfance. Elle venait à peine de découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière : Hermione avait lu que l'être humain se découvrait durant l'adolescence. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi vrai, et son esprit cartésien s'interrogeait toujours sur cette nouvelle donnée qui était venue bouleverser le monde de logique implacable qu'elle s'était construit. Un monde basé sur une illusion : la brillante petite jeune fille s'employait encore à le reconstruire, autour de cette facette d'elle à la fois excitante et effrayante : elle avait été impatiente de découvrir la sorcellerie, et tremblait presque à l'idée d'en savoir plus. Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé, la tête haute, prête à affronter cet univers qu'elle connaissait à peine. Hermione affronta sans ciller les regards curieux des centaines d'élèves assis face à elle, s'assit sur le tabouret et coiffa le Choixpeau que lui tendait le Professeur McGonagall avec un petit sourire. L'objet magique aplatit ses cheveux, et les plaqua davantage contre sa nuque. Elle résista à l'envie de l'enlever pour faire taire les chatouillis. _

_Ses petits doigts fins tripotaient sa longue robe noire, puis elle ferma les yeux, et écouta ce que le Choixpeau avait à lui dire. _

_« Intelligente… oh oui, brillante même. Avide de savoir. Serdaigle serait à même de cultiver ton esprit si riche… mais oh, oh, que vois-je ? Du courage, énormément de courage, un caractère de feu. Tu ignores les préjugés, tu détestes l'injustice. Des qualités recherchées par Gryffondor. »_

_Elle ignora l'indignation éprouvée par cette violation de son esprit : elle avait toujours aimé croire que ses pensées étaient inviolables._

_« Gryffondor ne pourrait-il pas… ?_

_-Oui. Ton intelligence serait un indéniable atout pour Gryffondor. Tu as le caractère d'une guerrière, jeune fille, et ta sagesse saura te tempérer, susurra le Choixpeau avec enthousiasme. »_

_« Gryffondor ! » hurla le vieux juge. _

_Une salve d'applaudissements mêlée de cris salua cette nouvelle nomination. Hermione sut alors qu'elle avait suggéré la bonne décision au Choixpeau : elle se sentait déjà chez elle au sein de cette maison. Le cœur battant, le rouge aux joues, elle s'en alla d'un pas assuré vers la table où l'accueillaient des visages enthousiastes. Aussitôt, elle s'installa près d'un jeune homme roux : il ressemblait à Ron Weasley, le roux naïf et maladroit qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train plus tôt. Elle supposa qu'il devait être son frère aîné, de même que les jumeaux qui se tenaient non loin de son voisin. _

Puis elle avait appris : appris que ce monde était aussi intolérant que celui des moldus. Elle avait été blessée, traînée dans la boue par des élèves soi-disant sang-purs, une journaliste peu scrupuleuse, mais elle s'était relevée et leur avait craché à la figure. Jamais elle n'avait courbé l'échine face à l'adversité : jamais elle ne s'avouait vaincue. La jeune fille blessée s'était contentée de pleurer en silence, loin des regards. Ce n'étaient que des hommes : même la magie ne pouvait changer la nature humaine. Pourtant, ces blessures étaient moins douloureuses quand elle passait des moments avec ses amis et son amour secret. Ron Weasley n'était pas parfait : ses manières laissaient à désirer, ses paroles respiraient l'indélicatesse, mais elle l'aimait : pour ces défauts, mais aussi pour son courage, sa loyauté, cet air adorable qu'il prenait lorsqu'il venait s'excuser auprès d'elle, son côté trop protecteur.

Elle aimait l'entendre rire, s'énerver après lui quand il ne faisait pas sérieusement ses devoirs, elle se rappelait de toutes les fois où, sans même le savoir, il l'avait poussée à avancer alors qu'elle voulait tout abandonner. Penser à lui la remplissait toujours d'une chaleur délicieuse, même si celle-ci était désormais souillée par une peur viscérale de le perdre. Un éclair vert, et la vie n'animerait plus jamais ses yeux bleus. Elle ne pourrait plus être impressionnée par ses exploits aux échecs, ne pourrait plus l'affubler de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient à l'esprit, avant de le regretter aussitôt. Elle serra les poings, se mordit la lèvre. Le temps était mal choisi pour fondre en larmes et cette fois, le vieux lapin en peluche blanc sur son lit ne saurait pas la consoler.

Elle ne chercherait pas non plus la chaleur maternelle. Elle devait y renoncer, refouler ses émotions pour marcher sur la voie qu'elle s'était choisie. La guerre n'aimait pas les indécis, et balayait les sentiments d'un revers de main. Hermione ne rencontrerait pas les sourires de ses condisciples, ne se prélasserait plus dans les confortables fauteuils de la salle commune en discutant des frasques amoureuses de Ginny. La douleur et la mort l'envelopperaient, et elle lutterait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se laisser consumer. La jeune fille savait en être capable, et elle n'était pas seule. Ce serait à elle de redonner le sourire quand les larmes seraient sur le point de prendre le dessus, à elle de tempérer les égos de ses deux meilleurs amis, à elle de stopper Harry lorsqu'il réagirait sur un coup de tête.

Hermione connaissait trop bien son ami : impulsif, téméraire, n'écoutant que son cœur, et pas assez sa tête. Un ami victime d'une colère et d'une souffrance bouillonnantes, aux yeux hantés par de trop nombreux fantômes. Pourtant, il riait avec elle, savait se montrer léger, la réconfortait dans les moments difficiles. Combien de fois s'était-elle réfugiée dans ses bras, écoutant son silence, bien plus réconfortants que des mots plats ? Combien de fois avait-elle voulu souffler sur les ombres qui dansaient dans ses yeux, effacer ses rêves comme elle effaçait le tableau constellé de craie petite ? Elle voulait apaiser cette colère. Elle voulait prendre la souffrance entre ses doigts et la réduire en miettes d'une simple pression.

Elle glissa la main dans la poche de son jean délavé, et ses doigts rencontrèrent la douceur du bois de vigne de sa baguette magique. Elle se rappelait encore l'émerveillement qui pétillait dans son cerveau survolté quand des étincelles rouge et or étaient sorties de l'objet. Une douce chaleur l'avait envahie, et elle avait eu la drôle d'impression d'avoir été choisie, comme lui avait expliqué M. Ollivander. Sa vie serait désormais liée à ce que les moldus pouvaient prendre pour un simple bâton. Si la magie créait des prodiges, elle semait la mort aussi sûrement qu'une arme à feu. La petite-fille idéaliste qui adorait regarder les étoiles le soir, après avoir refermé son livre, lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait refuser d'utiliser ces sorts offensifs qui la répugnaient. L'adulte réaliste lui affirmait d'une voix désolée que c'était là le lot de sa survie, de celle de ceux qu'elle aimait et de ses idéaux.

Mille fois, elle avait formulé le vœu d'être de nouveau cette fillette aux cheveux indomptables et aux incisives trop longues. Elle voulait de nouveau s'asseoir en tailleur sur une chaise à la bibliothèque, un ouvrage conséquent dans les mains. Elle s'attirerait de nouveau les regards étonnés des adultes et ceux plus railleurs de ses camarades. Miss Je Sais Tout. Une véritable encyclopédie ambulante, disaient certains, un robot qui aimait uniquement la compagnie des livres, murmuraient les autres. Hermione avait toujours été attentive au bien-être de son prochain, mais ne savait pas toujours s'y prendre.

« _Il est plus facile de voir la souffrance que de l'approcher,_ disait souvent sa mère. »

Mais elle essayait : avec Harry, il suffisait d'un regard pour qu'elle le comprenne. Ils étaient parfois en désaccord, chacun était convaincu d'avoir raison. Elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas : elle agissait toujours pour son bien. La jeune fille ne l'avait jamais avoué, mais elle tremblait tous les soirs dans son lit en se demandant quels cauchemars peupleraient les rêves de son frère de cœur. Elle était malade de voir sa mine épuisée chaque matin, et ses yeux sans cesse plus sombres. Elle devait se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui assurer qu'elle serait toujours là… Ron ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Si pudique sur ses sentiments, le jeune homme s'inquiétait pour leur ami. Mais, d'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de vivre leur vie d'adolescents, de collecter le plus de souvenirs heureux possible.

De nombreuses fois, Hermione avait voulu se rendre au 4, Privet Drive pour corriger la famille de Harry, une famille qui maltraitait la personne la plus courageuse et la plus généreuse qu'elle n'aie jamais rencontrée. Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable : Harry avait deviné la colère qui l'animait.

_« Non Hermione. Ce n'est pas à toi de régler cette histoire… il y a trop de jalousie et d'ignorance pour que tout cela soit terminé avec quelques paroles. Ils n'osent plus me toucher, tu le sais. Mes pouvoirs me protègent de leur méchanceté. Mais merci. Je suis ici chez moi, avec ceux que j'aime. Ça me suffit. » _

Elle abandonna la contemplation de son reflet et balaya sa chambre du regard : des murs d'un vert apaisant, un lit en bois blanc d'une personne, des meubles semblables. Rien de magique dans tout cela. Elle n'utilisait même pas la magie pour ranger sa chambre, alors qu'elle était majeure dans le monde des sorciers : elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose qui appartenait à son ancienne vie. Petite, elle rechignait toujours à ces tâches. Mais, très respectueuse des règles, elle obéissait sans ciller à ses parents. La jeune sorcière prit une grande inspiration, et l'air envahit ses poumons, les alimenta jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, puis elle le libéra en une longue expiration. Elle porta une main tremblante à la poignée de sa porte puis descendit les escaliers avec lenteur. Une odeur de biscuits envahit ses narines, mêlée à celle d'encens au jasmin. Sa mère, conseillée par une de ses secrétaires, utilisait énormément d'encens, au point que sa fille et son mari avaient envisagé de cacher les réserves grâce à un sort.

Les aboiements d'un commentateur sportif agressèrent ses oreilles, se mêlant aux cris de la bouilloire. Un bruit de céramique brisée résonna : sa mère venait de casser une tasse, et elle pesta. Les bruits du quotidien. Un jour ordinaire, Hermione se serait précipitée dans la cuisine et aurait regardé avec envie les biscuits à peine sortis du four. Elle aurait aidé sa mère à préparer le plateau, puis aurait éteint la télé, s'attirant une plainte paternelle. Cette fois-ci, elle s'installa sur le canapé de cuir marron, et fut engloutie par la horde de coussins qui s'y trouvait. Son père était assis à côté d'elle, et il afficha une mine soucieuse.

« Ce soir, tu prends des cachets, chérie. Tu vas finir par te rendre malade.

-Le monde est en guerre, papa. Les fuites de gaz n'en sont pas et tu le sais, les ponts ne s'écroulent pas à cause de la négligence des services ! »

Elle avait presque hurlé et s'en voulut à la mine choquée de son père. Ses cheveux châtain étaient parsemés de blanc, et des pattes d'oie apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux noisette.

« Je suis désolée. Tu as raison papa, j'ai besoin de dormir, dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur sa jumelle paternelle. »

Sa mère arriva sur ces paroles, un plateau à la main, et elle le déposa sur la table de salon. Elle prit un biscuit puis annonça :

« Lara va à la piscine demain : pourquoi ne l'accompagnerais-tu pas, Hermione ?

-Je n'aime pas cette fille maman, elle est aussi intelligente qu'une épluchure de citron, et tu le sais, répliqua la concernée avec une moue dédaigneuse.

-ça te ferait sortir un peu, tu te changerais les idées, plaida Mrs Granger.

-Et la piscine se retrouverait avec un horrible crapaud dans l'un de ses bassins, railla la sorcière. Maman, elle déchirait les pages de mes livres quand j'étais petite. Je crois que je préférerais encore que tu me remettes un appareil dentaire, plutôt que de me contraindre à y aller. »

Elle se retint de se mordre la lèvre : elle retardait le moment sans raison, avec une dispute idiote… mais rassurante. Parler de Lara Clark, son énervante voisine, était devenu quasiment réjouissant. Elle avisa les gâteaux : elle se sentait incapable d'en avaler un. Son estomac n'était qu'un sac de nœuds, un fardeau dont elle aurait aimé se débarrasser. Elle se leva en maîtrisant ses tremblements, laissa l'adrénaline envahir son esprit, pulser dans ses veines, contracter chacun de ses muscles. Elle se leva et prétexta aller aux toilettes, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit exploser le tuyau, et poussa un cri. Ses deux parents accoururent, et furent trempés.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, allez vous changer, je m'en occupe ! »

Ils obéirent et elle répara le tuyau, avant de faire disparaître l'eau. Puis elle sortit une fiole de sa poche et versa une goutte de potion de sommeil dans les tasses de ses parents. Elle referma le récipient, les doigts tremblants, puis le dissimula de nouveau, avant d'aller se changer. Les Granger burent leur thé dans une ambiance un peu gênée. Elle ne tarda pas à voir la conscience déserter les yeux de sa mère, et ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle s'écroula dans son fauteuil au même moment que son père. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se leva et mit ses parents côte à côte. Puis elle pointa leur baguette vers eux, comme l'honnête marchand accuse le voleur.

« Memento, murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sanglots. »

Les souvenirs de ses parents apparurent au-dessus de leurs têtes : l'histoire de leur vie, entourée d'un fil d'argent. Elle était très présente, et se faisait violence pour ne pas lâcher sa baguette et se réfugier dans leurs bras. Pour qu'ils restent une véritable famille, sans histoire, sans magie et sans guerre. Son cœur se craquelait, menaçait de se briser à tout moment. Elle se força à effacer chaque souvenir d'elle, détruisit ce qu'elle représentait pour ses parents, anéantit son passé. Elle construisait sciemment deux étrangers, et instilla en eux des images de l'Australie, et un désir irrépressible de s'y rendre. Jamais Hermione n'avait tenté de manipuler un esprit de la sorte, tant elle trouvait la pratique immonde. Mais elle ne voulait pas contempler d'un regard flouté par les larmes la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de la maison où elle avait grandi. Elle ne voulait pas se demander sans cesse si ses parents allaient bien. Elle était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter, et ils en savaient beaucoup trop sur lui. Et même, et même, la jeune fille était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir que les Mangemorts utiliseraient ses parents pour l'amener dans un guet-apens, entraînant leur cible principale avec elle. Trop de gens à protéger. L'amour exigeait des sacrifices. L'amour était merveilleux et destructeur à la fois. Il n'était pas une faiblesse. Sans amour, Voldemort aurait triomphé depuis longtemps. Elle contempla le fil argenté qui émanait de sa baguette, puissant, solide et sûr de lui.

Elle ne ratait jamais ses sorts, ce qui lui valait admiration et jalousie. La meilleure sorcière de sa génération. Peu de gens savaient que sa petite faiblesse était la défense contre les forces du mal, la spécialité de Harry. On admirait la puissance de la jeune fille, on sous-estimait parfois celle de son camarade. Il avait réussi l'exploit de produire un Patronus corporel à l'âge de treize ans : seuls les sorciers les plus puissants réussissaient à créer un Patronus corporel, et aucun n'y était arrivé aussi jeune. Hermione éprouvait un respect indicible pour son ami. Sa perfection, elle l'avait trouvée dans les livres. Il marchait à l'instinct, laissant ses pouvoirs exploser dans toute leur puissance. Cette fois-ci, honteusement, elle aurait aimé rater. Elle aurait aimé être aussi ignorante que Pansy Parkinson, qui parvenait difficilement à égaler le quotient intellectuel d'un troll. Le fil argenté se volatilisa enfin, et elle abaissa sa baguette. La jeune fille effaça son visage de chacune des photos, fit disparaître chacune de ses affaires. Elle se transforma en fantôme. Une fois, Harry avait affirmé que la différence entre un fantôme et un Inferius était leur transparence. Elle était devenue transparente, elle qui aimait tant briller.

Ron le lui avait souvent reproché… cette pensée la fit sourire, et son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Penser à celui qu'elle aimait la réconfortait. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais ses sentiments : elle ne voulait pas supporter un rejet, ou être transformée en une seconde Lavande Brown. Ce n'était pas le moment… elle lui dirait plus tard. Une motivation pour survivre. Avouer son amour à cet imbécile adorable de Ronald Weasley. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle se brisa. La dernière trace de son innocence partit en poussière, puis fondit dans l'air. Une larme roula sur sa joue, solitaire, et elle gémit. La souffrance murmurée en un seul son, que sa fierté avait laissé échapper dans une seconde d'inattention. Elle avala sa salive, ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Le monde n'avait pas changé. Elle essuya d'un geste rageur cette larme insolente, se retint de passer sa colère sur tous les objets de la maison. Hermione en était capable, mais ne voulait pas violer le sanctuaire de son enfance : les Mangemorts s'en chargeraient à sa place, ajoutant ce sacrilège à la trop longue liste de leurs crimes. Avec ironie, elle se disait souvent qu'elle était comme sur le continent en 1939 : une juive obligée de fuir une idéologie discriminatoire. Une jeune fille coupable du seul crime d'être née. Elle monta les escaliers, puis récupéra son sac. Une adolescente était entrée dans cette maison. Une adulte blessée en sortirait. Une adulte blessée et orpheline.


End file.
